


Courtship

by BurnedVamp



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: DV descriptions, M/M, Manipulation, Swearing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnedVamp/pseuds/BurnedVamp
Summary: Ken is losing it. Brad is taking it away.





	1. {Mocha}

  
It didn't take a precog to know Ken would be at the park this time of night, but it was an oracle that watched him.

Ken was used to it now. It had been happening for weeks but he didn't know why. He would show up a few minutes after Ken but nothing was ever said and he was never approached. Even though Soccer was mentally relaxing, his muscles were constantly on guard and he had no doubt that his reflexes would be enough to handle any trouble that came his way.

But so far, there was none.

Until the night he showed up at the park and it was fenced off. The public land now had signs posted, "private property, no trespassing." Chain link was wrapped in barbed wire and the grass had been pulled away leaving fresh soil in its place.

Oracle was was not present. Ken was livid.

He kicked his ball as hard as he could over the fence and headed home.

The next day during his shift in the shop, a boy of about nine years came in and looked around. When he spied Ken he ran up to him.

"Hey!" Ken turned to him. "I was told to give this to you." He threw a soccer ball at him and ran out of the shop.

Yohji approached. "What was that about?"

Ken looked at the ball, turning it over and bouncing it in his hands. It was his, he'd know the feel of it anywhere. "I... don't know."

He went back to the park that night. Nothing more had changed and there was still no sign of Oracle.

It was a week and a half later when he saw the Schwarz leader again. Ken was running home from an errand when a sudden rainfall encouraged him to seek shelter in the first cafe he saw. It wasn't a harsh wet but the chill that came made the shop interior seem too bright and warm to bypass.

He almost left. He should have left. Brad Crawford lounged in the nearest booth, one arm draped across the top of the seat, and the other hand loosely wrapped around a coffee cup.

He was looking right at him.

The decision of action was taken from him when a hostess appeared and seated him with the dark haired man. He sat, never dropping his gaze until barely half a minute later a matching cup was placed in front of him, the steam warming his face and the scent of coffee and chocolate tempting his tongue. A small plate was set next to it; a chocolate cake topped with strawberries and cream.

He was afraid to touch it.

"Ken."

Steady hands grasped his cup, the heat searing his fingertips.

"Don't call me that. You don't get to use my name."

"It's not an appropriate place for codenames."

"I'm not an idiot."

Brad's smirk was irritating. But also... A little... Sexy.

The silence was almost tangible between them, dense enough to form its own mass and after three swallows into his drink, Ken whispered, "was it you?"

The park. Of course it was, he had no idea why he asked, but he did. Even though he didn't want to hear the answer. Brad wouldn't give him one anyway.

Ken was jittery but determined to pretend he wasn't. The heated gaze he received, never wavered, never answered, even as the man shifted forward, closer.

"So? Why are you here?"

Brad chuckled softly. "To visit."

"I didn't realize Earth allowed visitors from Hell."

"Isn't that why you're here?"

"Bastard."

He was gifted a smirk and a gentle grasp on his chin. "Do you always insult the men you date?"

"We're not dating."

He chuckled again and released Ken's chin. "So you're going to just use me for sex?"

Ken choked. "What?! No!"

Silence again fell between the two somehow a little less stifling. After a few minutes and a new cup of coffee appeared his companion spoke, not as soft as a whisper, but contained to show Ken his words were only for him.

"I was given coffee for the first time when I was seven. It was thick, bitter, and only mildly warm. Everyday for six years I drank it that way. Then it was taken away."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"The first time I had it after that, I was 17. It was hot, rich, and still bitter. Now, I have it imported from Italy, but I can still enjoy it when dining like this, even thought it's not Italian."

"Look -"

"Part of dating is to learn more about each other."

"Okay, fine. I can never be with someone that took something I love."

The park again. Ken was uncomfortable and he wanted to leave, but in a weird way it WAS comfortable. There was no violent tension, no desire to hurt or kill. He was warmed and sweetened, and he felt good - good in a way he hadn't felt in a long time.

He didn't want that. It was hard to remember he was sitting in front of a ruthless murderer and the moment he completely forgot that he knew he would be cut down.

"I've seen what you'll do to earn it back."

"You son of a-"

"I'll drive you home."

It was an abrupt statement and distracted Ken enough to keep him from running while Brad paid their bill. Another thought disruption - Ken had finished his cake. He couldn't remember eating it but he could still taste it.

He was escorted home and left unmolested. Disappointment snuck in when he realized that he had expected to be kissed but wasn't.

~ End Chapter One

 

 

 

 

 


	2. { Red }

Ken spent four days on edge and without a mission. On the fifth day Manx showed up and Ken realized that he was worried about what may happen. While Schwarz had not shown face around for many months, Brad had taken it upon himself to stick around.

He should not be underestimated.

He was the type to play with your head.

He was smart - not just clairvoyant.

He must be up to something.

Ken realized that he hadn't been paying attention but came around just as Manx started the tape.

_Will Oracle be there?_

He wasn't. The mission went off without issue and he played his part as expected. His injuries were minimal so when they arrived at the shop he excused himself and drove his bike on to the park.

Still no change and still no...

The place had no perfect memories for him, just a feeling of comfort that grew the more he was there. Someone was usually around, up for a game, except at night when he would just focus and be.

Be Ken.

Had that man not been involved, and he was sure he was, he would've have gotten over it and moved on. He would've found another park to be Ken, but...

Would this happen everywhere he went? And why? The weakest link is the first to break in a chain. But if Schwarz really wanted to hurt Weiss, they would go after Aya or Omi.

Maybe...

He turned home.

The next morning he woke early and found Aya in the kitchen with a cup of tea. His eyes were closed enjoying the quiet so Ken moved nearly silently getting his own tea. When he sat across from Aya, his eyes opened and they stared at each other a moment. Ken looked away but then felt a hand grasp his and a thumb softly rub the bruise below his knuckles.

Aya stroked Ken's wrist as he stood and half a moment later he was yanked up into a deep and powerful kiss.

There was no way he was going to stop him to complain. His release was gentle and a lighter kiss followed.

"I'm taking you to dinner tonight."

"Okay. Wait. What?"

"Dinner." Kiss. "Tonight." Kiss. "Dress nice." A longer kiss then Aya pulled away, headed to the shop.

When his brain started working so did his cheeks and he blushed. Dress nice? He should probably... Yeah. So. Nice. Dinner. Clothes.

He needed to go shopping.

He had nice, but he wanted _nice_. Aya had his attention, now he really wanted Aya's.

The store he chose was one Aya frequented and he had definitely enjoyed the way Aya's clothes looked on him. He was greeted by a nervous store clerk and it immediately put him on alert. He quickly scanned the store while explaining his need. He was handed a variety of clothes that were pulled off the closest racks and pushed into a fitting area.

There was a couch with a table, a few fake plants, a large mirror, and four open, small, square rooms. He was hesitant but nothing had happened yet. He decided to go with the flow and keep an ear out.

He looked at the clothes he was handed and chose a set to start. He dropped the others on the couch and claimed the nearest room. He changed quickly into a red sweater and dark brown slacks and stepped out to check on the clerk.

"Very nice. But I think this is more your color." Brad was sitting cross legged on the couch and held out a similar sweater in green. "Red does not complement you."

"What the hell are you doing here? Where's -"

"Gone."

"You didn't!"

"Kill him? No. But he is making sure we aren't disturbed."

"You need to leave."

Brad stood and Ken would not have suspected him to grab the bottom of his shirt and pull it over his head. When he realized that's what happened he was shoved back into the little room and handed the green one.

"As I said, red does not suit you." The door was closed.

"You ass! What are trying to pull?"

"Your pants next if you insist on staying in there shirtless."

Ken forced the shirt on and slammed the door open. "Get. Out."

"I prefer green. It makes your skin glow. It pays for privacy. It means power. Green eyes are rare."

"The color of grass?"

Brad walked up to him slowly stopping just inches from an accidental touch.

"The color of jealousy."

  
His arms moved fast and simultaneously. The back of his neck had been grabbed pulling him forward as a cloth was placed over his mouth and nose. Ken struggled and tried to breath - too late he realized it was chloroform and tried to stop breathing.

"Don't kiss him again."

The dark came.


	3. {Mine}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

Ken woke to the clerk slapping his cheeks and shaking him. "Sir? You need to leave."

He was groggy, his head hurt, and his vision was blurry. He was barely able to cooperate in putting on his jacket and climbing into a taxi.

By the time he returned home he was more aware and able to walk by himself. He made it okay through the house but was stopped in the living room when the lights were suddenly switched on and he shielded his eyes in pain.

He groped for a seat and fell into it hard. As he rubbed his eyes a shadow fell over him, gloriously dimming down the bright assault. He blinked and rubbed and it was a few more minutes before he could focus but when he did he shivered in fear.

Aya was above, hands on each side of him resting on the chair. He was furious and gorgeous and all he could focus on were angry violet eyes. "Hi," he breathed.

Aya said nothing and Ken understood that to mean he was waiting. "Um. What uh, what time is it?"

A watch and a beautiful wrist were held in front of his face.

"Is that AM?" He squinted. Aya's continued glare confirmed that Ken had just dragged himself home in a taxi at 4:00 in the morning. Waiting a few moments in silence Ken tried to remember what happened.

He did and then wanted to save Aya the trouble of killing him. But how was he going to explain?

"Aya... I..." Damn! "Please... I was shopping. For dinner. And I was attacked. Sort of. I swear Aya, I was chloroformed and unconscious and I just came from the clothes store -"

Aya stood and crossed his arms.

Ken swallowed heavily. "I wanted to be with you tonight. I wouldn't have missed it on purpose. I ..." He blushed. "Please?"

Aya pinched the bridge of his nose. "We'll talk more later. I'm going to bed. Omi and Yohji are opening the shop in the morning. I want you to relieve Omi at 1:00."

As he turned to leave Ken grabbed his arm; speechless, but afraid of him walking away. Aya leaned down and gave him another breathless kiss, followed by a much softer one (but no less thrilling).

_"Don't kiss him again."_

_Shut up, Oracle. This is who I want._

Aya released him and walked away.

It was tempting to go find the precognitive and beat him down into leaving him alone, but a minor detail kept him from doing so.

Information.

Going to Kritiker was tantamount to suicide, likely. They'd go straight to Aya. Nothing spoils a solo mission more than a team. He needed to be on his own on this.

He made his way to his room to prep for a shower but he ended up falling on his bed and into sleep.

He woke abruptly to a smirking Yohji. "Who'd you cheat on Aya with?"

"What? I didn't!"

"Sure, Kenken. Let me see. Late night, new clothes, new hickey, angry redhead. Smells like monogamy to me!"

"Wha-? Hickey?" He raced to the bathroom and examined his throat. There at the juncture of his neck and shoulder was a large, dark reddish purple bruise with an adornment of teeth imprints.

Yohji had followed behind and turned serious as Ken paled and fell back against the wall.

"Ken. What happened?"

He was set up. That's what happened. Oracle was playing some sort of game with him and it had stepped over the line of harmless - he wasn't messing with Ken alone now.

Aya was involved.

_Don't kiss him again._

Aya had waited after being ditched until he came home in the early morning. Dressed up nice. With a hickey.

If Ken had any confidence that he had anything to offer to a potential partner, he wouldn't have so easily come to the conclusion he had. But the truth can't be denied - he was simple. His talents, interests, and appeal weren't fantastic or complicated. Oracle being both of those things would bore of him unless he found him of some use. He was useless as "dating" material.

A body to bed could be found anywhere. So why an enemy?

For the only reason you would an enemy.

He is the weakest link. But to hurt Weiss - Kritiker - Aya or Omi would have to be the end game. They were clever, professional, loyal, and extremely proficient at what they do - far more than any components of any of the other teams. Aya's endurance was legendary. Losing either of them would hurt.

He and Aya had been getting closer when they began gravitating towards each other into the realm of physical contact. They'd lean against each other whenever they could, brush aside hair, work the same shifts, rarely parted on missions - even minor ones - and would seek each other out just to be in the same room.

Yesterday was their first kiss. Their first date.

And Oracle had chosen now to -

Yohji slapped him. "Shit, Ken! you're scaring me!"

Ken turned to him, finally registering he had zoned out and the blonde had been trying to get his attention. "I'm...." Ken had to fix this. "I'm sorry, Yohji."

"Fuck, Ken, what's going on?"

The answer appeared in his head, simple, but believable. "I stopped a kidnapping yesterday. And ended up being chloroformed instead of a girl. I woke up at her place and she told me what happened and helped me home."

"Why's Aya upset with you?"

"I didn't explain yet. And I didn't know about the hickey. This happened after I shopped at Aya's favorite clothing place and I just realized I don't know where my bike is."

"Dammit, your _bike_?! What about your _life_!"

He had to fix this. "I'm sorry."

A sigh and a palm down a worried face prefaced his forgiveness of the younger. "Talk to Aya. You're late by the way. It was 1:30 when I came to get you."

"I will, tonight."

"Okay then. I'll take the kiddo out to eat to give you some privacy."

Ken smiled, grateful. "Thanks."

"Get changed. You're starting to reek."

By 2 o'clock, he was showered, changed, and apologizing to Omi as he tied on his work apron.

Omi, also slightly worried and forgiving, pat his arm and took off. It was plenty busy and Ken thought of nothing but the Koneko until closing. Yohji bailed out leaving the clean up to his counterpart as punishment for his tardiness after slipping something into Ken's back pocket and slapping it once. Ken pulled out the item.

It was a condom.

"You bastard!!!"

Blushing, he put it back in his pocket. Just in case.

Aya appeared in the shop just as Ken was hanging up his apron. He leaned against the worktable and waited.

Ken stood before him, without support, and started without hesitation. "I went to get a new outfit for last night. As I was leaving I saw someone being chased behind the store. I followed and interrupted a man trying to grab a girl. I chased them and I thought he got away but he snuck up behind me with a rag of chloroform. Later I woke up at the girl's house and she explained what happened but I was still a bit out of it. She had run away and got help before the guy could drag me away. She got me in a taxi and I came home."

Aya neither moved nor changed expressions. It wasn't until his rambling was finished that he realized Aya hadn't looked angry. He was pensive. His silence continued so Ken did as well.

"I don't know anything about the hickey. And I don't know where my bike is for sure."

The red head pushed off the table, took Ken's hand, and together they got ready to leave. The interior of the Ferrari was cozy, and as he drove Aya rested a hand on the other's knee. The sensation of the weight and warmth were thrilling but then he had to go and move his hand down a little to his thigh and rubbed his thumb around his knee. Now it was downright erotic.

He threw back his head and moaned, "Aya," but the other remained steadfast in his stoicism.

The unpleasant surprise that awaited them involved both a missing bike and an emphatic denial from the store clerk involved in last night.

"I'm sorry, but as I've told you, I have never seen you before."

Aya's arm across his chest tamped down his temper and they left. Ken was upset but determined and once they were back in the car, he brought his phone out to begin calling the various impound lots.

He found it on the fifth try but they wouldn't allow him to pick it up until the next day, during open lot hours. He hung up and sighed and then felt Aya's hand on his thigh again. It was a minute difference, but Ken could tell it was a little higher than before. Unable to stop himself, his back arched against the seat and the belt pulled against his chest. The hand squeezed firmly in appreciation.

"Ayaaaa," he hissed. Another squeeze and the Ferrari accelerated.

It seemed even though the two thoroughly enjoyed the sedate pace their relationship was climbing to, once their hormones awoke, it was too damn _slow_. Aya couldn't stop touching and Ken couldn't stop reacting. By the time they arrived home, the hand was rubbing barely halfway up his thigh but the brunette was tightly clinging to the invading arm with one hand and his shoulder strap with the other. They exchanged a heated glance before Aya withdrew and got out of the car.

Ken's slight panting was interrupted when he let out a groan and opened his door to follow. Before he was able to fully stand he was gripped and pushed back against the car, then thoroughly kissed.

One arm was wrapped tightly around his waist and the other was braced against the car by his shoulder. Ken's hands flew to the sides of Aya's neck, thumbs stroking the powerful jaw. Aya was an amazing kisser, his lips firm and precise, breath hot and moist, and tongue... Very talented. And he always softened when they parted. He pulled back and pulled Ken towards the house; both knowing they would dream about Ken's naked body spread across the vehicle.

Their heated intentions were interrupted by the presence of a visitor and a videotape.

Hours later, each member of Weiss were in a separate location, with the same mission. Kill a bad guy, retrieve a satchel. No less than 20 minutes from each other they would follow their targets through back alleys and into storehouse basements. It would be, and was, quick but when Ken completed his objective he was blocked by an Asshole American in a black suit.

He looked angry. And sexy. _Dammit!_

The soft glow of Brad's flesh at the top of his chest distracted him - the shirt had no top buttons and was not meant to be worn with a tie. Ken's anger began to grow. The distraction had been intentional and effective. The real problem was that he now was imagining Aya in the same suit and this was not good for his focus.

Brad was fast and a fist to Ken's abdomen dropped him to his knees. His hair was jerked up and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. He also realized that there would be questions if he was late and was injured more than expected. This kept him from struggling.

"I can't help but think you want me to be rough with you." Another sharp jerk to his hair and he looked up. "Of course I have already seen you like it rough, but I am surprised you'd want it this soon in our relationship."

Ken fought with himself to not grabbed the thighs in front of him for balance.

"I am a very possessive man. We both know who you belong under." His hair was released and he was pushed back. "But I understand. I'm not there. He is. So I won't stop you, but I will punish you."

"Lucky me."

Brad squat down, grabbed the back of Ken's head and pulled him forward between his open thighs. "Every time Yama cheated on me he would be less inclined to do so the next time. It became a hassle and an embarrassment for him to explain to his lover where the new bruise came from, why his car was damaged, why he was missing a finger, why half his teeth were cracked. Eventually, his lover broke it off as they had been fighting nearly every time they met. They ended up hating each other and Yama became even more devoted to my needs."

"I don't care."

"By that time, I didn't either. I broke up with him then sent one of his testicles to his ex lover as a gift."

Brad stood and pulled Ken up. He tried to jerk away and was surprised when he was allowed to. "Stop it."

"I think it's important to talk about past lovers with new lovers. Fear builds strong bonds." He quickly groped Ken's cock and shoved something in his front pocket before Ken could shove him away. Brad smirked and walked backwards out of the basement, never faltering on the steps. When he was gone Ken pulled the item out of his pocket.

Brad had given him the keys to his bike. 


	4. {Desire}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power and fear and lust.

Ken was late but unscathed when he finally made it to meet up with Aya. He approached the passenger side door, surprised when he pulled on the handle and discovered it still locked. Aya rolled down the window and leaned towards him looking drop dead sexy in his trench coat.

"How much?" He smirked.

"Funny, Aya. For you I'd drop to my knees as long as you keep looking at me like that."

The door unlocked and Ken slid quickly into the seat. No sooner had the door closed then he was grabbed by the back of the neck and pulled into a very steamy kiss. Ken broke the kiss with his own smirk and they left for home.

Aya's hand was back in it's rightful place and the kneading motion told Ken that the other was definitely affected by their interaction. It was good as it helped abate the threats Brad had made.

Later alone in his own room, the interaction came to him full force and he could only focus on how disturbed he was by Oracle's confession about his prior lover. Eventually he began to look at the big picture. That man was the leader of Schwarz for a reason - exceedingly dangerous - and he knows about his closeness with Aya.

If he and Aya continued things would definitely get worse. If they stopped Aya would still be at risk and suspicious. And the bastard would definitely know if he warned him.

He'd never convince Aya that he didn't want him anymore and he'd never convince Brad that he wasn't with Aya either. He needed an edge...

Aya and Ken agreed to open shop if the other took over their shifts early so they could retrieve Ken's bike. Which meant about four hours of sleep but it would be worth it. The engaged in some light making out before parting to different beds.

During their shift they found even more excuses to touch each other and Aya's fans were swooning at seeing the gorgeous redhead's content smile. He was happy and he wasn't going to let Oracle ruin it. (Later he found out that Yohji would sneak around telling their admirers details of what he witnessed between the lovers - many of which were fictional. Aya's response had been to slap Ken's ass in front of everyone.)

Picking up the bike was uneventful though Ken had been nervous that Oracle would find some way to make that difficult. Driving home he missed Aya's presence but images of the elder man riding behind him and how dangerous that could be with wandering hands made him think there may be times he'd be okay riding in the Ferrari. He had to stop a couple of times to allow his urges to dissipate.

He was also tempted to swing by the park but more for curiosity's sake than any care of loss. But home is where Aya would be and as tempting as a make out session was, he would like to chill together and watch a movie.

Oracle flashed in his mind again and he began to feel guilty. He should be thinking of a way to resolve this issue.

But he wasn't overly clever and would not be able to think of a complex scheme to clean up this complex mess. Also, it's highly likely that any plan of that depth would take any member of Schwarz by surprise. His best bet was to keep it simple and fast.

Tomorrow. He'll hang around the park tomorrow and let Oracle think he still has something he wants. Maybe try and sneak in. See if his stalker shows up.

He didn't and it was a couple of weeks before Ken saw him again.

It was Tuesday morning. He had been alone in the shop when an order came in over the phone to be picked up later that day. Yohji had completed the only deliveries of the day and was lounging around in the house in case another order was made.

The request was for a bouquet of all their red roses but just the roses. No greenery, baby's breath, bows, or decoration of any kind. Weird, but an order was an order. The client didn't protest the cost and estimated they would be there about 11:00 am to pick it up.

Brad walked through the door at 10:59. He slowly approached Ken, smirking as the athlete glared. In another moment, the roses were picked up and their heads ripped off while Ken stared unbelieving. They were dropped to the floor and Brad followed up to grab and haul him across the counter.

Pressing him against the counter so he wouldn't escape, Brad trailed a finger down the tanned neck in front of him and pressed hard into a love bite. Ken hissed.

"Time for punishment, Kitten." Ken struggled to push him away and was gripped harder. "How delicious is Abyssinian? Will he be worth it?" There was no time for a response as in the next moment he found his mouth full of evil bad guy.

And the skill of that kiss blew his mind! The bastard was _damn_ good and he had to concentrate on not reacting. He then knew what he needed to do to get out of this meeting.

He reacted. He pressed himself even closer, gripped the other tighter, kissed back hungrily, and allowed himself the beginning of an erection.

Brad pulled back slighty confused but not indicating any such thing.

Ken spoke quickly. "Maybe I like your responses. You already know I like it rough."

A thrill went through Brad and he wasted no time in taking those lips again and Ken could feel an erection responding in kind to his. Hands roamed over his skin and tugging at his right wrist. The pressure there became stronger and then he felt it snap.

The tongue in his mouth swallowed his scream and he put forth more effort in increasing his desire. "Fuck me," he breathed when the mouth left his.

"No, but soon you will be on your knees. Remember that next time you allow him to touch you." He noticed Ken's shining with pain and desire. "But you pleased me just now. I won't make you wait as long."

"I'll get on my knees now."

He was slapped. "You'll do what you're told. Remember, Kitten. Your punishment may be what happens to other people."

A few more minutes of excruciatingly painful kissing, trying to pretend he was into it, before he was left alone. Still he waited another 10 minutes, panting and blinking tears away before he screamed.

"YOHJI!!!!"


	5. {Pain}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two types of flirting.

Yohji is always motivated when he hears a cry from Ken. Usually if Ken was mad, he would hunt him down and then yell. But Yohji tore into the shop within moments and only took another moment to assess the situation and act.

He first locked the front door and flipped the 'closed' sign. Then he was on Ken like a leech - it was easy to see the damage from the large bruise and odd angle of the wrist. He ushered Ken to his car after grabbing keys and an ice pack and took him straight to the ER.

Yohji tossed the ice pack at him. "Start with that. You want to tell me what happened?"

No. "I was an idiot." That was true at least. "I was dealing with roses and had an accident. I hurt my wrist falling on it wrong and crushed the roses."

They rode the rest of the way in silence. A few x-rays, cast, and some niiice medications later, they were walking back into their home and found Aya and Omi in the living room reading. Aya greeted them with a glare. "Why was the shop closed and what happened to the roses?"

Ken had forgotten about that briefly. He was hiding his wrist hoping he could get through to his room without confrontation and just enjoy his pain free buzz but confession was the lesser of the two sins and he gave a little wave to show off the cast.

Aya had his own ideas of the degree of sin-ship and went off on a tirade. He had failed to be contacted when Ken was hurt.

Unforgivable.

Aya was now standing in front of him and all Ken could think of was how hot his kisses were. He pulled an unresisting Aya back to the couch and pushed him down, planting himself in his lap and cuddling up to his chest.

"Darling... I missed you sooo much. You're so sexy."

Yohji snickered and Aya glared at him. He and Omi both scrambled away, both giggling. Once they had escaped, Aya wrapped his arms around Ken and shifted to take a kiss.

Ken was asleep.

He gave a kiss instead and decided a nap wouldn't be a bad idea.

** * * *  
Manx arrived with a mission and that's what woke Aya. Ken slept through the meeting. Manx raised an eyebrow at the cuddled Siberian but said nothing. Yohji realized Aya and Omi still had no idea what happened so he caught them up to what he knew.

They decided to complete their mission without Ken, even though he would have been a benefit. They tucked him into his own bed for the night and Aya, getting more playful as their relationship progressed, left him a note on the fridge.

'Getting lube. Be back later. - A.'

Ken was still asleep when they got home but it was funny, so they left it up.

He eventually woke up late in the afternoon, groggy and in pain. He made his way to the kitchen, found the note, and blushed deeply. He folded it and tucked it into his pocket. He was so saving it.

He decided to make himself useful and try to make dinner then realized he was totally useless with his wrist. He found some tylenol and took a couple with water and decided to buy dinner instead. During this dinner they informed him he would be off any and all schedules but would be free to mope around as much as he wanted.

At his pout, Aya suggested he do research.

"What kind of research?"

The heated gaze and the way the redhead sucked on his chopsticks told Ken EXACTLY what research he was supposed to be doing.

"Fuck, Aya! Warn a guy, would ya?!" Yohji hissed.

Ken smirked. "I suppose there's a few things I've never done before."

"Ken-kun!"

"CHRIST, KEN!"

Aya merely glared and his chopsticks snapped.

Oh he was so going to pay for that later.

The week was incredibly boring. He got in trouble for dribbling his ball in the house but he didn't want to do it in the street. He would've gone to the park but well, he didn't want Oracle to know the park didn't bother him that much and it was too far to walk. And Aya had stolen his bike keys.

He opted to just go for a walk, take in some window shopping, maybe real shopping if he was tempted enough.

He found something tempting.

Ken wasn't a gambler by nature, so he's never been into any gambling establishments but he passed by a Pachinko Parlor and was attracted to the lights and noise. It was more curiosity than anything that pulled him.

Walls of games were set up, most of them in use. Only the occasional _cha-ching_ announced a winner, but there were lots of sounds of people trying for the win. He wandered around checking out the different machines, but not tempted to partake in the fun.

When he reached the back of the building an argument suddenly broke out and he ended up getting pushed though a door into a dark room. He fell on the floor and the door was slammed closed. He heard it lock and jumped to his feet, slightly disoriented from the dark.

The light was switched on and Brad was blocking the door.

"Hello, Kitten."

Too soon. He blushed but held his temper. "What are...?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss." He was leering. He stalked towards Ken and it was all he could do to not back up. Brad's shirt was open nearly to his navel. It shimmered light blue like silk and a his suit jacket was dark gray. It was highly distracting and Ken felt completely underdressed in his jeans and tee shirt.

He realized he couldn't hear any of the noise from the gambling floor and realized this meant the room was sound proof. Another moment and he was in Brad's arms being kissed again. He tried to pull back but was clutched tighter. He was unable to look around for a weapon of opportunity.

The Schwarz leader began walking forward and pushing his prey backwards, lips locked dutifully together. Ken's rear met with a hard object and Brad moved his lips to his neck. He was sucking hard and the brunette was lost in the dreams he was having to make this tolerable when he made an excruciating mistake.

"Ah! Aya!"

Half a second was all he had to realize his mistake then Brad slapped him hard with the back of his hand. He fell back and discovered he was on a desk. He grabbed the first thing he saw, a phone, and tried to smash it in the other's face. The blow was blocked and Ken scrambled to the other side of the desk.

The older male looked PISSED. "You WILL be punished, Kitten."

Suddenly, the desk was shoved to the side and within two steps Brad had punched him the face.

He blacked out.


	6. {Kept}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brad reveals the end game.

It was a rancid smell that woke him. He noted he was waking and assessed as much as he could with his eyes still closed.

His head hurt.

He was reclining.

He was in a confined space.

There was a rancid smell again.

His eyes opened. Brad was leaning over him with a little bottle filled with that god awful smell. And a smirk.

"Where... am I?"

He was gone followed by the sound of a car door opening and closing. Ken didn't have to wait long before he was was extracted from his side of the car.

He was woozy and leaned heavily on Oracle when they started walking. They stumbled around trees and across dirt for several minutes before he understood where they were.

They were in the park. His park.

He was pulled along until a hatch opened in the ground and he was none to lightly hustled down a set of stairs. He could only see moonlight around the opening and that was the moment he realized it was night time. In light of his recent behavior though he didn't know if this meant a rescue party would be forthcoming anytime soon.

Shortly the hatch closed and the world darkened again. Brad chuckled when he felt him stiffen. He was moved again and a door opened after a few feet. He was shoved inside and fell to the floor.

"Lights."

The room brightened from sconces on the walls. He was tempted to look around but held off as he tried to stand to his feet without aid. He stumbled a bit and did his best to glare at his captor.

"You've been so very naughty, Kitten."

He had slipped. In his mind trying to hide behind the images of Aya and he was stupid enough to call the wrong name. Of course it wouldn't have been an issue if the American hadn't been sooo damn good at kissing! He kept quiet for the moment and Brad continued.

"Thinking of someone else when you're being ravished by me? Clearly I cannot wait for you to do the right thing on your own even with your punishments."

Ken glared. He didn't like where this was going.

"You're never going to see him again."

Oracle's fist was fast and Ken was unconscious again before he hit the floor.

When Ken woke again he was able to ascertain several things.

He was laying down.

His arms were above his head and he couldn't move them.

He was naked.

He was in so much damn trouble.

His vision was blurry so he rolled his eyes a few times to clear them and he looked as best he could around the room.

He was alone and a satin sheet covered him below his torso, chained to a large bed which had about a foot of space between the wall and his left side. To the right the room opened into a living area with a bar and the wall had several monitors showing different scenes.

One was the flower shop. It was closed for now and there was no activity but he could clearly see the whole layout of the shop. Another monitor surveyed the park and switched views throughout. He could see Brad approaching through one of the shots but couldn't pinpoint where exactly and how long it would take him to return.

He didn't have to wait long.

When he finally stood at the foot of the bed he removed his jacket, tie, and shoes and untucked his shirt. He gripped Ken's ankle tight before crawling over him to claim his lips in a threatening kiss. When he tried to turn his head away, his chin was held painfully in place, his mouth plundered when he cried out.

Before he could succumb to the very talented tongue now invading him, he swiftly brought up a knee to slam into the bastard's side.

It hit and it was loud. Brad's reaction was immediate, cursing and rolling over on his other side. He glared at Ken.

Then he smirked. As he stood he slowly removed his shirt. Then he pulled a box out from under the bed and placed it a few inches shy of the bound male's feet. He opened it after entering in a combination and several items were slowly withdrawn one at a time. Brad would hold them up a moment so Ken could get a clear picture before he pulled out the next.

Ankle cuffs and chains.

Lube.

Vibrator.

Riding crop.

Pliers.

The box was closed and pushed back under the bed. Ken tried not to panic as his sheet was tore away. His left ankle was grabbed and yanked down baring the back of his leg. Pain exploded behind his knee and he screamed.

Brad had used the riding crop and while he was immobilized in pain his ankles were cuffed to the bed. He was bound directly above and below but could be turned around and his legs spread slightly but he would not have room to fight.

Brad stroked his thigh. He didn't even try to pull away.

"What were you thinking, Kitten? Your body is too honest. You want me. You want Abyssinian. You believe thinking of him makes it okay to accept me? I should have taken you away that day I broke your wrist."

"Shut up."

The riding crop came down across his cheek hard and he cried out again. Tears filled his eyes and poured down his nose and cheek soaking the pillow.

"I don't expect you to behave while I fuck you but I will not hesitate to hurt you." He picked up the pliers. "Even so. You will come for me and only me." The pliers were slowly trailed down from his bruised cheek to one nipple. It was stroked with them briefly before they opened and gently squeezed the little bud.

Ken's breathing became erratic. "You won't get what you want from them. You'll never take down Abyssinian, Bombay, or Persia. Not over me."

The pliers stilled. "What?"

"Kritiker. They won't fall because you have or will kill me."

Brad backed away and the pliers came away from his body. The erratic breathing calmed.

"You think this about Weiss?" He laughed. "Clearly I have not shown you enough attention." A finger lifted Ken's chin and he was pulled into a gentle kiss. "My darling, Kitten. You've played me to protect your organization? Your friends?" He laughed again. "It's only you I want."

"What?"

"Lust, Kitten. I want you to fuck whenever I want. You're mine. No one else will have you."

"That's.... Stupid! All this? For a little ass?"

"I've been watching you for a long time. Not intentionally at first, you just always show up on my monitors. Your power and speed. I wanted to tame you. I was willing to court you properly but.... you got closer to Abyssinian." He spat the last word and a hand smacked his rear roughly. His yell was swallowed by a kiss.

"Please..."

"Yes... you'll beg more. You're mine. Mine. No one knows you're here. And no one will ever find you."

That was the beginning of a very long night for Ken that ended too soon for Brad.


End file.
